The Centre Will Hold?
by Adrian's Little Dhampir
Summary: *BASED ON BLOODLINES* Sydney has evaded the Alchemists capture and has gone on the run with Adrian. Feeling unsafe, Adrian asks for Rose and Dimitri's protection. When the unexpected happens, how will they stay hidden? Will the centre hold? Or will everything collapse around them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know it has been ages since I have written anything but I have been super busy recently. **

**I have finally caught up the Bloodlines series and thought that I would continue my love of writing but stepping away from VA and writing about Bloodlines. **

**Hope you guys like it and let me know what you think :) **

* * *

They swarmed us. They were everywhere. I didn't know what to do. I would not let them take me. Not ever. I would die first.

"Eddie, I have an idea!" I shout, avoiding the dark figures chasing us.

"What?" came the reply. I motioned for Eddie to follow me down a small alleyway in between the buildings and hoped no one had seen us. It was pitch black here and I hoped they were far enough back I had time to tell Eddie my rough idea of an escape.

"They have left all the cars with just a driver and one other person in the front. They always do when they are bringing someone to re education. If we can run fast enough, we might be able to reach one of the cars on the other side of this area. Take out the two Alchemists and escape." It was a long shot but it was all we had at the moment.

I couldn't see Eddie in the dark but I knew he didn't think it was a good idea. That didn't stop him grabbing my hand, a gesture that would have disgusted me a few months ago, and dragged me out the other side of the alley, running at full speed.

My arm was being ripped from its socket as we ran but all I could think of was getting away from here. Getting back to Adrian's and running away with him. I would not go to re education and leave him behind.

"Nearly there." Eddie was barely out of breath with I was jealous of. I was practically dead on my feet.

They came from the left and jumped us. Eddie wasn't knocked to ground as hard as me, as he reacted just in time to stop one the Alchemists knocking him out.

I landed on the ground hard and was winded by the force. An arm grabbed me from behind and gripped me around the waist. The scream that was about the escape my lips was muffled by the attackers hand and he began dragging me away from where Eddie was fighting one assailant.

Fighting and kicking, I tried to get away from him but I was failing miserably. Wolfe would have been disappointed. Frantically, I tried to think of a way out of this. I could 't break free, his grip was too strong. I couldn't punch him, my arms were pinned to my sides. Then I remembered where the weakest part of a man's body would be. I tried my hardest to kick behind me and upwards trying to reach my target. I didn't quite succeed but I did manage to kick one of his legs quite hard, making it buckle; but his grip didn't loosen much, just enough for me to free my arms and try and punch him as hard as I could. Even if I didn't get away at least I went down with a fight.

A couple of my hits landed on him but nothing substantial, he was however distracted meaning I could have another shot at running back to Eddie.

Running full pelt, so hard that my legs and lungs burned with the exertion. I ignored it, and carried on. I must get back to Eddie, to a car. Back to Adrian. I would do it. Failure was not an option.

"Over here!" I heard the familiar voice come from the car up ahead. I could barely see it in this light, the lights were not on.

"Why aren't the lights on?" I ask, climbing into the passenger seat as Eddie sped off into the night.

"If they see the car headlights moving away they will know we are running away. If they think we are still there it gives us a bit more time." Eddie expertly navigated through the traffic and only turned the headlights to the SUV on once we reached the main road.

I sank back in my seat and sighed. I had escaped capture from the Alchemists. They had found out about Adrian and I.

What was I going to do now?

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think and I will try my hardest to update as much as I can :) **


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been very active just recently. Those who are familiar with my stories know I am a perfectionist of sorts and won't update if I don't think anything is wrong. I want my stories to be just right so you guys like it and continue reading.

I am working on some updates now, I have writing a few chapters ahead in my stories so that's also a reason why it is taking so long so I hopefully will have stuff with you soon.

Thank you for being so patient!


End file.
